


The Elements Big Show

by Thorne17



Category: Witches of Woodside, Witches of Woodside (D&D Stream)
Genre: Band, Concert, Gen, one-shot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorne17/pseuds/Thorne17
Summary: The Elements are finally having their first big show, and who's in the audience? Anthe of Neon Lungs! Will the Elements pull off a good show, or will they choke with Rob's idol in the audience?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Elements Big Show

“Where the hell is Teddy!?” Robin exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the small green room that served as the backstage area in the tiny bar in which The Elements were performing tonight.  
“He had to work late, but he should be here soon” responded Ash, who was sitting quietly in a corner, tuning her guitar and Teddy’s bass.  
“He should have been here half an hour ago! He missed sound check!” Rob, getting more and more anxious about their missing bassist. “If he doesn’t show up soon, we’ll have to cancel, we can’t go on without a bassist!”  
Threw a cloud of smoke, they both hear “He’ll be here, don’t worry so much Rob, it’s bad for your skin”  
“No one asked you fish boy!”  
The room goes quiet when she says that, even Ash stops tuning the instruments to glare at Robin.  
“Watch it, Rat!” As Ash says this, a spark flits between her fingertips. But before anything can happen, the door slams open and in walks Teddy, 6’3” and solid muscle, Teddy cuts an intimidating figure, that is, until he opens his mouth.  
“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. There was an accident at work, and the foreman made me take over for James.”  
“Is James ok?” Chaz pokes his head out of his cloud, James is one of his surfer buddies.  
“Yeah, more or less, looks like he may have broken something but he’ll be ok”  
At this, Chaz disappears back into the smoke.  
Teddy drops his glamour, there’s only 10 minutes left until the show, but he needs a second or two as himself. His black skin takes on a slight shimmer as it darkens to the color of obsidian and appears glossier. The others take his lead, Ash’s skin changing from it’s usual Irish pale to an ashy grey color, and Chaz’s tan fades and slowly turns blue. Robin, however, had stopped wearing her glamour years ago, as she mostly passed for human anyway.  
“You guys, now’s not the time, we’re on any minute now!”  
“It’s fiiiiiiine, we’ll be ready” Chaz pipes up, always way to relaxed about serious things.  
“I’m not gettin into shit with the Institute because you guys can’t be bothered to follow the rules!”  
As Rob shouts this, there’s a knock at the door and the group scrambles to put their glamours back on.  
“Five minutes everyone”  
“We’ll be there!” Shouts back Ash.  
“Alright… It’s time, everyone ready? This is a big one ok. I’ve HEARD that Neon Lung might be here tonight, this could be huge for us!”  
“Rob, it’s just another show, this is just like last week at that little cafe. Just relax, we’ve got this” Ash, strangely the voice of reason for a change.  
“I know… I know… but if we kill this in front of Neon Lung, maybe they’ll tell people about us! I don’t wanna play cafes and bars for the rest of my life!”  
“I’m fine with cafes…”  
“Noted, Chaz”  
There’s another knock on the door.  
“You’re needed on stage in one minute”  
Ash shouts back “Ok, we’re on our way” then quietly to the others “Glamours on everyone, let’s go do this!”

The band walked out into the bar and stepped onto the stage. The bar quiets down for a moment as they pick up their instruments, but quickly goes back to the usual level of noise. The Elements begin to play, mostly covers of popular songs with a couple originals slipped in. The crowd does not seem to be that interested, some people are showing polite interest, but generally, people are just here to drink. When they start their finale though, all eyes are on them.

You can break down my lights and my doors  
But I won't let you back in no more, no more  
I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again  
Five nights it shouldn't seem so long  
But it takes forever when you go all about it wrong  
These halls are lined with blood I can't have on my hands  
These walls they seem to call my name  
But I refuse to be another puppet in your game  
Your eyes are dead inside but tonight I leave alive  
You can break down my lights and my doors  
But I won't let you back in no more, no more  
I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again  
Tie me up  
Put me into a suit  
But I'll never ever be like you no  
I know what happened here and you can't erase your past  
Done what I can to try to hide  
But even you can tell who I really am inside  
Its not my job to watch you  
I'm leaving here tonight  
But maybe one day you will find humanity  
Until then don't you dare say that we are the same  
You can break down my lights and my doors  
But I won't let you back in no more, no more  
I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again  
Tie me up  
Put me into a suit  
But I'll never ever be like you no  
I know what happened here and you can't erase your past  
And I, crave the light of day  
Cause I've been keeping you away  
It's driving me insane  
It's driving me insane  
You can break down my lights and my doors  
But I won't let you back in no more, no more  
I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again  
Tie me up  
Put me into a suit  
But I'll never ever be like you no  
I know what happened here and you can't erase your past  
MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL FIND HUMANITY! 

The crowd bursts into applause as the band all takes their bows. Teddy is noticeably uncomfortable, but Ash and Rob seem to be reveling in it. Chaz, sitting at his drums still, twirling a drumstick between his fingers, seems indifferent. He was just here to play anyway, just having a good time with his friends.  
After the show, the group is sitting in a booth in the back of the bar, chilling out and having some drinks.

“Ash, if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, you are too young to drink” Rob says as she pulls a glass of whiskey away from Ash.  
“Aw, come on, no one has to know, I’ve got my ID”  
“I like this place, and I’m not getting kicked out just because you want a drink. You’ll have this soda, and you’re gonna like it damnit!”  
Ash sticks her tongue out but starts sipping at her Dr. Pepper.  
“Great show though, we were really on it tonight”  
“Weird, considering the energy you brought out”  
“Watch it Ash! That was the past, it’s time to move on”  
“It was less than an hour ago!”  
“It’s in the past!”  
Mid argument, Rob notices Anthe in the background, and for a second it looks like she’s coming towards them.  
“Shut up! SHUT UP! She’s here!” Rob ducks down, trying not to be noticed, realizes that she actually does want to be noticed, and sits up straighter.  
“She’s not coming over here, she’s with her friends.” Ash mutters from her corner of the booth.  
“And how do YOU know that? Is it cause you were staring at their group the whole show?” Chaz says in a mocking tone.  
“I was not!” Ash denies, fooling no one.  
“I saw you staring at that brunette, she looks familiar too… where do I know her from” Robin asks the group, but really she’s digging through her memories, trying to place her.  
“She works at that music shop” Teddy pipes up for the first time since he arrived in the green room.  
“OH YEAH! Mary or something right?”  
“It’s Mari” Ash slinks deeper into the booth.  
“Go say hi or something, what’s the worst that could happen”  
“Why don’t you go talk to Anthe!? What’s the worst that could happen” Ash fires back, imitating Robin’s voice.  
“Ok, fair, but that’s different… You just wanna go meet someone, I wanna insert us into her circle of friends to advance the band… That’s a lot harder to do”  
“Yeah well, I’m not doin it!” Ash then slams the rest of her Dr. Pepper and starts heading outside.  
“You shouldn’t push her. She’ll find someone when she’s ready” Teddy whispers to Robin  
“Yeah, well, if she never makes a move, she’s gonna be alone for a long time. I want what’s best for her, even if that means I have to throw her out the occasional window.”  
“Yeah, well, not all of us can float. Maybe find lower windows” Chaz says as he starts to get up as well.  
“Where’s everyone going!? The party’s just starting!”  
“I got work in the morning, so I should actually be going soon too” Teddy starts to get up “You need a ride Chaz?”  
“Nah, headin down to the beach first. Gonna get some night surfin in”  
“Alright, be safe”  
And before long, Robin is the only left at the bar. She looks up, while taking a sip of her vodka, and notices Anthe walking over! She chokes slightly on her drink, as Anthe sits down at the booth and starts talking to her…

Outside  
Chaz walks up to Ash “You ok? Seemed a little hot headed in there”  
“Very funny, fish boy”  
“I’m just sayin, Rob just wants you to open up a bit. Approach some people, it doesn’t have to be that girl in there, if you just talk to some people, maybe go out for coffee or something, you’ll be a lot more comfortable moving forward”  
“Ugh! But I don’t want to waste time on someone I’m not interested in….”  
“And you’ll never go after someone you are interested in if you keep doing this. What you need is some weed, loosens me right up”  
“Yeah… don’t think I wanna be THAT loose.” Ash starts heading back inside. “You know what, I could use another drink before I head home.”  
Chaz shrugs and walks off for the beach.

As Ash walks back in, she notices Rob deep in conversation with Anthe, so she sits down at the bar. Orders a whiskey (no one to lecture her about her fake id this time! Thank you very much) and when she looks up, she notices a young woman, sitting next to her, immersed in a book…. Mari….

**Author's Note:**

> The song included is No More by Natewantstobattle


End file.
